


truly in love with magnus lightwood-bane

by tothosegirls



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soft Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothosegirls/pseuds/tothosegirls
Summary: magnus and alec have been married and living with each other for a while. this is a morning in the life





	truly in love with magnus lightwood-bane

Alec woke up to the soft sunlight coming through the curtains, who just weren’t strong enough for the sunrise in New York. Alec felt the body heat of his husband beside him, smiling he cracked opened his eyes and saw Magnus’ chest rise up and down, in deep sleep. 

Alec turned fully around and saw how peaceful Magnus looked. Alec hadn’t seen Magnus this tranquil since he became High Warlock of Alicante. Alec, yet again chuckled to himself as he thought about everything they went through together. Through the break ups and the engagement, to edom and then eventually to the wedding. They had made it this far and Alec was immensely proud of them for it.

Almost absentmindedly, Alec lifted his left hand to Magnus’ back and started tracing words, he wasn’t really paying attention to what he was tracing until Magnus’ eyelashes fluttered and he turned around to face Magnus. “Aku cinta kamu, huh?”, Magnus said with his husky morning voice, “I thought that was my line.” he said again, looking up to meet Alec’s eyes.

“Hm, what if I wanted to make it mine?”, Alec replied with a little chuckle. Magnus proceeded to lace his fingers with Alec’s and pulled them closer together, “shh, you dork”, Magnus said as he pulled Alec’s face towards his.

Their lips met. Alec immediately started deepening the kiss, and they somehow inched closer and closer together. Magnus suddenly broke the kiss and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “This is for you stealing my line, dear!” he said as he walked out of the room and down the hall.

Alec watched as Magnus walked down the hall and leaned his head back as he thought about how lucky he was to be in this relationship with this absolutely gorgeous man. 

Alexander-Gideon Lightwood-Bane was truly in love with Magnus Lightwood-Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! thank you for reading my fanfic! if you have any malec ideas you would like to see in my writing (as if sksks) please please drop them below!


End file.
